Blademaster
The blademaster, aka blade master, is the name that the orc gladiator class goes by''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 104Horde Player's Guide, 194 and are known for masterfully wielding swords or other weapons on the field of battle. They were created when the orcs were first corrupted, to serve the legion's purposes, but, since many orcs have freed themselves, there are now Blademasters found in Horde and the Burning Legion. Horde blademasters Though their numbers are few, the seasoned blademasters represent an elite fighting force within the Horde. These skilled swordsmen were once part of the ill-fated Burning Blade Clan which consumed itself in the throes of demonic corruption. With their clan scattered and broken, the proud blademasters swore a grim oath to free themselves and their brethren from demonic control once and for all. Under Thrall's command, the blademasters have once again joined the Horde and serve as the young Warchief's personal honor guard. Though blademasters are masters of stealth and guile, they value personal honor above all else.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos - manual, 84 The few blademasters who still exist are mostly loyal to the Horde. They have sworn oaths to free their people from demonic corruption, and they usually do this through example: if they can be as formidable as they are without the Legion's help, other orcs can as well. An example of such a "redeemed" Blademaster who is ''not a Horde member is Lantresor of the Blade, chief of the Boulderfist in Nagrand. Blademasters lead their people into melee, unhesitatingly seeking the most vulnerable enemy champions — mages, druids, and the like. They willingly go toe-to-toe with other melee experts as well, drawing from ages of tradition to fuel their combat prowess. Their sashimono allow their troops to identify them on the battlefield and move to where the action is thickest. Many act as bodyguards for other Horde champions. Even on their own, a blademaster's skill equals that of battalions of their foes, making them a most formidable opponent. They fight with honor, making battle with swords an art form, using their combat prowess only to protect the new Horde, and forever loyal to Thrall. They are also skilled, or at least familiar with shamans, their blinding speed is gained from blessings from the spirits. Blademasters generally appear wearing no chest armour as an act of courage and strength. Fel orc blademasters Fel orc blademasters are much more numerous than their noble offshoots. They have fully embraced the purpose of the Legion, and have gladly become what they were intended to be. They are blood-crazed killing machines, who cut down anything in their path. Their battle-fury is both terrible and breathtaking to behold at the same time. They are as agile and unpredictable as the noble blademasters, if not more so, fueled by demonic powers. In battle, they constantly leap around, cleaving the bodies of their victims with swift, sweeping strikes from their brutal, jagged battle-swords. They bathe in blood during battle, roaring with fury and amusement at the slaughter, green fire burning in their eyes. Fel blademasters were numerous in the forces of Magtheridon, and were the chieftains of each of his bloodthirsty sub-legions. Each of the four great fel orc fortifications on the Hellfire Peninsula, guarding the dark portals, was led by a blademaster. And in the Hellfire Citadel of Magtheridon himself, several blademasters led legions of fel orcs in defense. The greatest of them, the bodyguard of Magtheridon, having forsaken his true name and taken on a more visual title, was Bonethirst. Illidan, Kael'thas, Lady Vashj and Akama had great battles against the fel orc blademasters both in and outside of the citadel. Illidan took up battle with several of them himself, and the mighty killing machines fell before the wrath of the Betrayer, for not even their demonic swiftness and skill could stand against Illidan's ten-thousand years of immeasurable mastery with his twin Blades of Azzinoth. Named Horde blademasters * Akinos Steelclaw * Arashicage * Daisho * Grom Hellscream * Galvangar * Gorn * Hyku Steeledge * Jubei * Kajind * Kigami * Lantresor of the Blade in Nagrand, Outland ** He refers to himself as a blademaster and has survived through two banners of the "Horde". In Outland, he currently is the leader of the Boulderfist. * Mazuru * Mikasa * Moogul the Sly * Nikoro * Redjaw * Ronakada * Samuro * Tojara * Yozshura Note: Many of these are random hero names in Warcraft III. It is very likely that many of these were temporarily Chaos Orcs when for a brief time Mannoroth reclaimed control over the orcs before Grom Hellscream slew him. Named Legion loyal blademasters * Blademaster of the Blackrock Clan * Khanzo * Genjuros * Haomarush Named fel orc blademasters * Bloodgrin * Bonethirst * Gorgosh * Grom Hellscream ("Chaos Orc" is a more suitable name for Grom, since fel orcs are more mutated.) * Jubei'Thos * Maim * Mekthorg the Wild * Mizgill * Nera'thor * Rend * Sagra'nel Media Images Image:WC3Blademaster.jpg|Warcraft III concept art of a blademaster. Image:Duelatthunderridge.JPG|Duel at Thunder Ridge between a blademaster and a mountain king. Image:HykuSteeledge.jpg|Hyku Steeledge, a blademaster from the WoW The Comic Speculation From their positions in Magtheridon's army, it seems that fel orcs are led by blademasters. As the fel orcs live only for carnage and slaughter, it is plausible that they would follow those who are most capable of carrying it out. The fel orc blademasters are numerous in the Hellfire Citadel, and are of several ranks. One of them is Vazruden the Herald, who rides on his nether drake, Nazan. References External links de:Klingenmeister es:Blademaster Category:Blademasters Category:Orcs Category:Hero units